Le début de l'histoire
by Lola Sherwood
Summary: Calvin, Lola, Meagan et Félix vivent une vie relativement tranquille, jusqu'à ce que des gens viennent frapper à leurs portes. Pas trop sûre de mon rating mais il n'y a ni violence ni érotisme dans l'histoire.


Quatre adolescents paressaient au soleil dans un petit jardin sans grandes décorations, ils parlaient en riant de choses et d'autres. Il y avait deux filles et deux garçons.

Il s'agissait des jumeaux Sherwood nommés Lola et Calvin. C'était des enfants gentils et serviables. Ils promenaient des chiens dans leurs temps libres. Ils étaient toujours ensembles, ils se connaissaient comme si ils partageaient les mêmes pensés. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs deux amis proches, Meagan Gordon et Félix Horn. Meagan avait les cheveux roux vif et les yeux marron, Félix lui avait les cheveux et les yeux dorés comme si ils étaient trempés dans de l'or pur.

Ces jeunes partageaient un secret, ils étaient des mutants, mais leurs pouvoirs n'étaient pas développés à leur maximum et ils ne les contrôlaient pas vraiment. Il pouvait leurs arriver de déraper lorsqu'ils étaient en colère. Certains petits accidents étaient arrivés parfois, comme la fois où Megg se chamaillait au téléphone et traitait la personne avec qui elle parlait de préhistorique et que le téléphone dans lequel elle parlait c'était transformé en modèle datant probablement de l'invention du téléphone.

Une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns sortie de la maison pour leur dire de rentrer, elle était petite, avait la peau bronzée et ces cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière par un ruban. Elle portait une robe à manche courte rose a fleurs et un tablier. C'était la mère des jumeaux, Victoria, elle travaillait comme conseillère en orientation dans un collège.

Elle avait eu du mal à se retrouver un emploi lorsque le père de ces enfants est parti en la laissant enceinte avec un loyer à payer. Elle avait du vivre chez sa mère pendant un certain temps, mais lorsque ces enfants étaient entrés à l'école, elle avait réussi à trouver un emploi dans le collège de leur ville. Un peu plus tard elle avait trouvé une petite maison où les jumeaux avaient pu avoir leur propre chambre. Mais ils avaient quand même décidé de rester dans la même chambre pour dormir.

La mère des jumeaux les fit entrer et leurs servit des sandwich.

-Une femme à appeler tout à l'heure, elle à dit qu'elle allait passer pour vous parler et qu'elle avait une proposition pour vous quatre. Dit Victoria

-Nous quatre? S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps

-Oui vous quatre, Mme Gordon et Mme Horn m'ont appelé pour me dire que leurs enfants avaient reçu un appel comme ça eux aussi. Dit Mme Sherwood

Les quatre amis se regardèrent perplexe, ils avaient étés conviés tous les quatre? Pourquoi? Et surtout par qui? Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que cette femme n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un toquait à la porte d'entrés. Victoria parti ouvrir la porte, et revint dans la cuisine accompagnée d'une femme à l'air sévère, elle avait des lunettes à montures noires et des cheveux bruns coupés assez court.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Raven Darkholme et j'ai une proposition pour vous, je suis la principale du collège de Bayville et je suis à la recherche de gens ayants des dons particuliers. J'ai moi-même quelques talents dans certaines matières, je vous propose donc ceci. Vous venez à Bayville, vous allez à mon école et vous serez logés dans ma maison avec d'autres personnes ayant des pouvoirs tout comme vous. Qu'en dites-vous?

La petite bande d'amis était stupéfaite, il y avait d'autres personnes comme eux. Par contre quelque chose clochait, pourquoi?

-Quelle est l'attrape? Demanda Lola en regardant la femme dans les yeux

-Il n'y en a aucune, bien-sûr vous pourrez exercer vos pouvoir en m'aidant à..

-À quoi? Faire vos corvées? Vous débarrasser de vos ennemis? Ou encore faire régner l'ordre dans votre école en terrorisant les gens normaux? Désoler mais nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre pour l'instant, laisser nous votre numéro et nous vous dirons notre réponse. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous laisser, nous devons nous consulter pour savoir si ce seras oui ou non.

-Hum, bien alors je vais vous laisser. Dit Mme Darkholme en donnant sa carte de visite à la jeune fille.

-Au revoir, Mme Darkholme. Dit Lola

Une fois la dame partie, Lola se retourna vers ces amis, ils avaient tous l'air stupéfait. Lola retourna s'asseoir à sa place et déclara.

-Elle est louche cette femme, je ne l'aime pas du tout, il y a quelque chose qui cloche mais je ne sait pas qu'est-ce que c'est. Je l'ai mit mal à l'aise en lui posant des questions. J'ai senti son malaise.

-c'est vrai qu'elle avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Selon moi elle veut nous enrôler dans une sorte d'armée ou un truc du genre. Dit Calvin

-C'est possible, Dit Félix en se tripotant le menton l'air songeur

-Moi je dis qu'on devrait peut-être refuser sa proposition, si elle veut vraiment nous enrôler dans un genre d'armée, ça risque seulement de nous attirer des ennuis. Dit Meagan.

-Hé bien voilà qui est régler! Déclara Lola en se levant. Qui veut des gâteaux?

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de cette histoire pendant une semaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent une autre visite surprenante.

C'était un jour pluvieux, Lola et Félix jouaient aux échecs pendant que Meagan et Calvin regardaient un film. Ils entendirent toquer à la porte, comme la mère des jumeaux était sortie faire les courses, Lola se leva pour aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte se tenaient un garçon avec des lunettes de soleil et une jeune fille avec les cheveux rouges.

-Bonjour! Dit la jeune fille, pouvons-nous entrer une minute?

Lola leurs céda le passage et cria.

-Hé tout le monde! Il y a de la visite!

Calvin, Meagan et Félix débarquèrent dans le petit hall. Félix dit.

-Si ils vendent du chocolat j'en veut bien!

- Nah… je ne crois pas mais si tu veux ma mère a fait des gâteaux triples chocolat hier soir et il en reste quelques-uns. Dit Lola

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit! Mais enfin pourquoi! Dit Félix en partant comme une balle vers la cuisine

-Un jour son estomac le perdra. Dit Meagan

-J'en ai bien peur Megg…

Le jeune homme aux lunettes se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la petite bande. Ils se mirent tous à le regarder.

-peut-être que vous ne savez pas pourquoi nous sommes ici, nous sommes là pour vous proposer de venir à l'institut Xavier pour jeunes surdoués. C'est une école pour les jeunes qui ont des dons particuliers, là bas ils apprennent à contrôler leurs pouvoir pour qu'il n'aient pas d'incidents. Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

-mais, vous qui êtes vous? Demanda Calvin

-Je me nomme Scott Summers et mon amie s'appelle Jean Grey. Déclara le jeune homme

-Et vous avez des pouvoirs vous aussi? Demanda Meagan

-Oui effectivement. Dit Jean

Félix revint à cet instant, son gâteau lui échappa des mains et commença à flotter dans l'air. Toute la bande le regardait stupéfaite. Ils dirigèrent ensuite leur regard vers la dénommé Jean.

-C'est vous qui faites ça? Demanda Lola

-Oui. Dit Jean

-Est-ce que c'est Mme Darkholme qui vous envoie? Parce qu'on lui à déjà dit qu'on était pas intéressés par son offre.

-Non ce n'est pas Mme Darkholme qui nous envoie mais le professeur Xavier qui dirige l'institut.

-Vous pouvez rester là une minute? Dit Lola

Sans attendre de réponse elle entraîna ces amis dans la cuisine et leur dit.

-Elle ne m'a pas mentit, c'est vraiment ce professeur qui les envoie, contrairement à cette Raven Darkholme ils ne m'inspire aucune méfiance, je crois qu'on pourrais peut-être y aller, juste pour voir.

-chu es chûre? demanda Félix la bouche pleine

-Je crois oui, bien-sûr il faudra en parler à nos parents mais je ne crois pas que ça posera un problème. Dit Lola

-D'accord, on devrais aller leurs dire.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où ils avaient laissés leurs invités ils remarquèrent que Mme Sherwood était arrivé et parlait avec Jean et Scott. Les quatre amis sortirent chercher les sacs remplis de victuailles pendant que leur mère discutait. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de rentrer les sacs ils virent que leur mère parlait toujours.

-D'accord, s'ils veulent, moi ça ne me pose aucun problème. Dit Victoria pour conclure la discussion qu'elle avait

-Bien! Je suis sûre que le professeur Xavier sera ravi que ces quatre jeunes gens puissent venir à l'institut. Dit Scott

-Oh non, moi je ne suis responsable que de Lola et Calvin, pour Meagan et Félix il faudra demander à leurs parents. Mais, je ne crois pas que ça leurs poseras problème si c'est moi qui le demande. Dit Victoria

-Maman? Tu veux bien qu'on y aille? Demanda Calvin

-Mais bien-sûr! Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas?

-Merci! Dit Lola en serrant sa mère dans ces bras.

La mère de Lola et Calvin appela les parents de Meagan et Félix pour les convaincre de les envoyez dans cet institut. Ils acceptèrent au bout de longs efforts venant de Victoria.

Deux jours plus tard, tout était prêt les bagages étaient finis et les au revoir étaient fait. Ils étaient maintenant prêts à partir. Une voiture venait les chercher ce matin pour les emmenez à l'institut. La nervosité était palpable.

-Ils sont en retard. Dit Lola

-Lola, ils n'ont pas dit à quelle heure ils arriveraient. Alors calme toi un peu enfin! Tu es tellement nerveuse que des cornes de bouc sont entrain de pousser sur ta tête. Dit Calvin en se frottant les tempes

Effectivement, de petites cornes faisaient leur apparition sur le sommet su crâne de la jeune fille. Elle éclata de rire et dit

-C'est parce que cette attente me rend chèvre! Bêêêêêêêê!

Les quatre amis éclatèrent alors de rire et n'étaient plus capable de s'arrêter par moment l'un des jumeaux produisait un bêlement sonore et les amis repartaient de plus belle. Après quelques minutes, la bande de joyeux lurons s'arrêta parce que le besoin d'oxygène se faisait durement sentir. Ils se rendirent compte qu'un 4x4 c'était arrêter devant la maison et une femme en était sorti.

Elle était noire, avait les cheveux blancs et était très élégante. Elle se dirigea vers la petite bande et dit.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Ororo Munroe. Je suis professeure à l'institut et le professeur Xavier m'a envoyé vous chercher. Embarquons vos bagages et allons-y. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils réussirent à embarquer leurs bagages dans la voiture après plusieurs minutes d'efforts pour tout caser. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Lola s'installa à l'avant avec Mme Munroe alors que les autres s'asseyait à l'arrière. Ils parlèrent pendant le voyage qui les conduisait vers l'institut. Ils apprirent qu'il y avait déjà quelques élèves là bas. Qu'ils iraient à l'école avec les autres et qu'il s'agissait du collège de Bayville. Lorsqu'ils l'apprirent ils racontèrent la visite de Mme Darkholme. Ororo ne paru pas surprise, au contraire elle leur expliqua qui était cette femme.

Ils arrivèrent après deux heures de route. L'endroit était très chic et très grand. Mme Munroe leur fit visiter l'institut et leurs montra leurs chambres respectives. Les jumeaux eurent un soudain malaise, Lola et Calvin avaient toujours dormis dans la même chambre et ils n'étaient pas prêts à avoir des chambres séparées. Alors ils demandèrent d'une même voix.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrais avoir une chambre commune? On dort dans la même depuis notre naissance et on ne veut pas vraiment que ça change.

Mme Munroe paru un peu surprise par leur question, avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant arriva et dit.

-Je ne crois pas que ça posera un problème. Nous ne voulons pas vous dépaysez complètement.

-Merci… hum…

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Professeur. Dit l'homme

- Hé bien merci professeur. Dit Lola

Ils s'installèrent dans leurs chambres, Lola installa tout ce qu'elle avait amené un peu partout dans la chambre. Il y avait des photos, plusieurs photos, elles représentaient toutes sa famille. Sauf une dans un cadre en argent qui représentait elle, Calvin, Meagan et Félix lors de leur première rencontre, c'était la seule photo de la bande qui était encadré, toutes les autres étaient dans un album. Sur la photo ils devaient avoir environ trois ans et étaient au parc entrain de jouer dans le sable.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, la chambre ne se ressemblait plus, elle était maintenant plus personnelle et plus intime. Félix débarqua dans la chambre en disant que c'était l'heure de dîner. Personne ne savait comment il faisait pour savoir exactement que c'étais l'heure du repas puisqu'il ne portait pas de montre et il pouvait manger tout ce qu'il voulait sans prendre un seul gramme.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, ils ne se perdirent pas puisque c'était l'estomac de Félix qui menait et au bout du compte il y avait forcément de la nourriture. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il y avait déjà sept personnes à la table, ils reconnurent Jean, Scott et Mme Munroe. Les autres leur étaient inconnus. Il y avait une jeune fille avec une queue de cheval, un garçon aux cheveux bleus, un autre garçon avec les cheveux blonds et la peau noire et un homme costaud.

Ils s'installèrent sous le regard des autres.

-Salut! Moi c'est Kitty! Vous c'est quoi? Dit la fille à la queue de cheval.

Ils se présentèrent chacun leurs tour, le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'appelait Kurt, celui aux cheveux blonds se nommait Evans et l'homme Logan. C'est à ce moment que le professeur arriva Et que tout le monde commença à manger. Félix se servit de généreuses portions.

-Un jour tu me diras ton secret! Comme ça je saurais où va toute la nourriture que tu engouffres pendant la journée. Dit Lola un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est moi où tes cornes repoussent? Demanda Félix en pointant le front de Lola avec sa fourchette

-Elles repoussent mais cette fois c'est voulu, tu sais très bien en grand dramatique que ça donne plus d'effet pour un plan machiavélique.

-Ouais parfaitement d'accord mais tu devrait accompagné ça d'un rire du genre Mouhahahaha !

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien pendant le repas et le professeur proposa qu'ils fassent une démonstration de leurs pouvoirs dans la salle d'entraînement après le repas. Ils acceptèrent sans hésiter. Une fois le repas fini, ils allèrent se changer. Le professeur leurs avaient donné des uniformes pour l'entraînement, ils était noirs avec de petites bottines et des gants jaunes ainsi qu'une ceinture jaune également sur laquelle il y avait un X noir sur fond rouge.

Ils se rendirent à la salle d'entraînement pour montrer de quoi ils étaient capables. Félix commença.

Il sortit un papier de chewing-gum de sa poche et un ruban de lumière dorée entoura l'objet qui changea de forme, lorsque la lumière fut partie le papier avait fait place à un ours en peluche.

- Tu es seulement capable de transformer les objets en peluche ou tu peux les transformer en d'autres choses? Demanda Kurt

-La seule limite de mon pouvoir est mon imagination. Répondit Félix

Meagan montra ensuite de quoi elle était capable, elle répara un réveil matin numérique totalement fichu et ensuite le transforma en un réveil matin à aiguille très vieux.

Finalement, ce fut au tour des jumeaux.

-Hum on ne peut vous montrer qu'une partie de nos pouvoirs car le reste ne se montre pas vraiment. Dit Lola

-Qu'est-ce c'est que cette autre partie? Demanda Mme Munroe

-Hé bien nous pouvons communiquer par la pensée entre nous et nous partageons parfois nos rêves. Dit Calvin

-Alors on vous montre ce qui ce montre? Demanda Lola

Elle regarda son frère et ils se consultèrent mentalement pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient. Ils se changèrent d'abord en chien ensuite en lion puis ils se firent pousser des ailes. Ils prirent ensuite la forme d'une chimère. Les gens de l'institut avaient l'air agréablement surpris.

-Ils nous arrivent parfois de déraper lorsqu'on est en colère ou nerveux. Dit Lola

-C'est normal de ne pas totalement contrôler ces pouvoirs au début, tout le monde ici est passé par là. Dit Jean

Ils allèrent ensuite dans leurs chambre pour le reste de la soirée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(dans la chambre des jumeaux)

-C'est plutôt amusant ici, je crois que je pourrais m'y plaire. Dit Lola en se couchant sur sont lit

-Ouais, parfaitement d'accord avec toi! Surtout qu'on peut dormir dans la même chambre. Ça m'aurais déçu qu'on soit séparés.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de leur premier jour d'école dans leur nouveau collège qui aurais lieu demain. Ils étaient nerveux de revoir Mme Darkholme. Ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée en même temps.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent de bonne heure et Lola alla faire son jogging habituel. Calvin décida de prendre une douche puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de courir ce matin. Lorsqu'il sorti de la salle de bain il se rendit à la cuisine pour manger. Lola revint pendant que Calvin mangeait, elle alla se préparer (prendre une douche, s'habiller pour l'école…).

Lorsque l'heure fatidique arriva, ils se rendirent à l'école. Lola devait porter une casquette pour cacher les petites cornes qui poussaient sur le dessus de sa tête. Le stress la rendait vraiment chèvre. Ils arrivèrent à l'école et Lola se calma assez pour ne plus avoir besoin de porter sa casquette.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les portes de verre et de métal. Ils les poussèrent et prirent la direction du bureau de la directrice, dans le secrétariat (qui faisait office de salle d'attente) il y avait déjà trois garçons assis sur les chaises. Un avec les cheveux bruns et la peau bronzée, un avec les cheveux argents et la peau très blanche et un avec les cheveux blonds sales et l'air d'un crapaud.

Les quatre amis s'installèrent sur les places restantes, Lola se retrouva à coté du garçons aux cheveux argents. Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air et dit :

-Vous seriez pas le groupe qui a envoyer balader Mystique?

-Exactement, Lola, Calvin, Félix et Meagan. Vous êtes? Répondit Lola en pointant elle et ces amis à tout de rôles

- La confrérie, pas besoin d'en savoir plus puisque les x-mens vous ont certainement parler de nous.

-Peut-être, mais je préfère me forger ma propre opinion des gens. C'est beaucoup mieux selon moi, se fier aux autres pour juger les gens c'est idiot.

''tu serais pas un peu entrain de le draguer?''

''Calvin! Tu te mêle de ton propre esprit, je préfère!''

Ils entrèrent à tour de rôle dans le bureau de la directrice, ils remplirent les papiers adéquats et reçurent leurs horaire. C'était moins pire que ce à quoi Meagan s'attendait, la directrice lui avait seulement fait quelques regard noir.

Les cours se déroulèrent normalement, les professeurs étaient sympas pour la plupart. Les autres élèves ne leurs menaient pas la vie dure. Et ils mangeaient avec les autres x-men.

Ils arrivaient assez bien à s'intégrer, ils aimaient bien les entraînements dans la salle des dangers, et ils adoraient leurs nouvelles chambres.

Ils pourraient s'y faire.

**fin**


End file.
